1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording media selecting mechanism for a recording/reproducing apparatus in which a signal converting element traces a recording medium in a package so that it records/reproduces a signal onto or out of the recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 123203/77 discloses a recording/reproducing apparatus in which interlocked upper and lower halves of a recording media package are released when the package is set in the recording/reproducing apparatus. In addition, separator/selector rods are lifted up in accordance with a pregiven selecting condition so that one of a plurality of recording media which are accommodated in the package is selected so that recording or reproducing can be performed. The recording media located under the selected recording medium are then left in the lower half of the package. The remaining recording media which are located above the selected recording medium are lifted upwards, together with the upper half of the package, and a tone-arm which contains a signal conversion element is set on the uppermost recording medium left in the lower half of the package 3 (the selected recording medium) so that signal recording or reproducing may be performed.
In such a conventional apparatus, however, the selection of a desired recording medium is effected on a rotary board, and a knob for recording the medium selection can not be larger than the diameter of a central hole of the recording media. Accordingly, it is difficult to effect the selecting operation. In addition, it is necessary to raise a recording media lift-up member manually after the recording media selection has been performed, and it is difficult, in view of the structure, to raise the recording media lift-up member by any driving source other than a manual driving source.